


All Your Kisses

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Excerpt:"Kissing is everything, Harry. It’s that moment when my lips touch yours for the first time; when a part of me becomes a part of you. It’s the first time you realize you might lose control and the last time you remember what it’s like to have any control. It’s when we stop being Harry and Ron and becomeusandweandeverything.”





	All Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This a series of five 100 word drabbles written for the **First Kisses** challenege over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/). I saw the prompt and knew I wanted to write something. Things has been really tough for me lately and I haven't had the chance to write, so it felt really good to be able to write this.  


* * *

The glances are not shy, they are almost predatory.

The touches are not gentle, they are rough and demanding.

The hugs last longer while the pushing get gentler, and the bumping more frequent.

The contact is more frequent, more frenzied, more _something_ , though neither of them are willing to admit what it all means.

So they laugh and they push and they hold on a bit longer than necessary. They watch and they listen and they tease and they wait.

Because it’s only a matter of time before their lips come together and say what their hearts can’t yet confess.

♥♥♥

Ron knows Harry will never think as much of himself as other people do. He knows that Harry doesn’t see how special he really is, that maybe never will.

Ron figures it’s his job to make Harry feel loved. To show him why he matters, and what makes him brilliant.

Someone like Harry doesn’t quite understand the importance of first kisses and gentle touches. He has never known what it felt like to be treasured or adored. That’s why Ron is determined to show him every one; every kiss and every touch. To etch every kiss into a perfect memory.

♥♥♥

“What’re you doing?” Harry whispers.

“I’m kissing you.” Ron tells him, resuming the soft touch of lips against Harry’s calloused skin.

“S’not kissing, Ron.” Harry replies.

Ron stops long enough to look up, straight at Harry.

“Oh but it is kissing. There are so many kinds of first kisses. Will you let me show you them? Will you let me be your firsts?”

Harry looks at him and knows there is only one thing he could possibly say. “Always.”

Ron smiles up at him before leaning down again to press gentle kisses to the tips of each of Harry’s fingers.

♥♥♥

“Kissing is everything, Harry. It’s that moment when my lips touch yours for the first time; when a part of me becomes a part of you. It’s the first time you realize you might lose control and the last time you remember what it’s like to have any control. It’s when we stop being Harry and Ron and become _us_ and _we_ and _everything_.”

Harry looks a bit breathless by the time Ron finishes.

“But we still haven’t had a proper first kiss,” he replies.

“Still plenty of time for that,” he says, placing a kiss behind Harry’s left ear.

♥♥♥

Ron is leaning in, his long fingers threading through Harry’s hair and his lips precariously close to Harry’s. There are no more first kisses left to be had except the one he most wants and the one he’s most afraid of.

When Ron leans in and presses his lips against Harry‘s, he feels himself shatter.

He understands why Ron waited for this. Harry is pretty sure if Ron had shown him this first he might’ve been so overwhelmed he just might’ve run away from everything he needs.

Except now Harry understands.

He is home. He is worthy.

He is loved.


End file.
